Hontou?Concerto
Hontou?Concerto (H?C) was formed in early 2009, went on hiatus mid-2013, and was revived in early 2017. This group was and is still a group dedicated solely to covering Hello!Project concerts, minus the MC segments. Early Years H?C was formed by a novice mixer back in 2009, becoming its Leader. The goal was to have all new members participate in a concert together, and then break off into a group dedicated to covering then-current H!P acts: Hontou?Momusu, Hontou?Berryz, Hontou?C-ute, and Hontou?Miscellaneous. Each member who was willing to be in the group was assigned a member to sing for. This is how it continued to work for a couple years, but unfortunately due to members leaving and not enough joining during following auditions, it became increasingly difficult to cover for anyone. This led to a quick restructuring of H?C where members focused on one project at a time and role assignments revolved amongst members through-out the project. It also included removing user accounts from members who participated only in the first project and/or accounts from users who passed auditions only to never return. Due to members growing older and their responsibilities changing, group activity slowed down to the point of total user inactivity. The then-current project was left on hold while waiting for a cover, and H?C was thus abandoned. Post Hiatus In 2016, the Leader returned and decided to release the previously-abandoned project leftover from the hiatus before reviving the group. With help from the Sub-Leader, the project was completed and auditions for a revival were held. Since it was restarted, at least one audition and project are released annually. H?C's goals and the idea of rotating members singing which roles throughout the projects didn't change. However, the visual aspect did. Member refs were used as an icon where the outfits and accessories would change alongside the song performance, based on the role/s the member is singing during it. Any covers were represented by a single icon that did not change its appearance for any song. Auditions Process In the beginning, auditions were simple: send a clip of you singing any song. These were held both on YouTube and Voice Acting Alliance (VAA). More-or-less, there was no real requirement beyond that at the time. And with the need of many users to participate in the groups, anyone who auditioned at all was added. Towards the pre-hiatus years, the auditions would include current members to be certain they're still with the group, as well as to test their recording capabilities. It was still a simple "send in a song of you singing at least the first part of a song" process. Like before, anyone who auditioned was added or kept in the group. Post-hiatus, this process has changed. It is now required of both current members and those hoping to join to record a song in FULL. These songs are mixed both as a group and as a solo, uploaded to the YouTube account and saved to the relevant Playlist. This is also when a face ref was required for all auditionees to send alongside their recordings, be it a picture of them, a pic from the internet (fiction or reality), or a text description. How Things Are Run Each member is required to create an account on the forums. While this is not the only place for information, it's where projects are chosen and how things are kept organized. Members must also choose a member color for themselves. This is not only for their icon, but for the lyrics wherein they will be given revolving roles within the same project; colors can be changed in-between projects. During the auditions, auditionees are encouraged to create a forum account and post about a member color they hope to get. But until they pass, they will have limited access to the forums. After the auditions are closed and those who passed are granted more forum permissions, the next project is under way, Each project is covered by Unit X; each audition round becomes a Unit and they're who the project is coded for. Members who missed on the auditions will be kept in reserves for any covers needed until the next audition comes and they participate. All members are allowed to help vote which concert will be the next project. This is decided through a series of polls: 1) Which Group?; 2) Which Era/Year? (if applicable); and 3) Which Concert? With the concert decided, a sign-up list of which songs members want to be in are requested. They're asked to list the songs they want to be in, as well as any additional notes such as if they want lots of solos or a specific role. If they don't want to be in it, they are free to opt-out. When everyone has signed-up, the lyrics are distributed amongst the members with regards to their lists. When the lyrics are ready, they're shared along a Box folder with concert rips and link to a Spreadsheet showing how lines were split. Members are asked to look the lyrics over by a certain date, and if no one requests changes to it, these are cemented and the project is in full force. Each project is given a three month deadline, with up to a month extension not granted until the deadline is close. Those asked or offer to cover any parts are requested to have lines in within a month. However, due to offline responsibilities, the deadline is not always absolute and leeway may be granted if the conditions are right and the members have proved themselves trustworthy. Beyond this, most mixing -- audio, graphics, and video -- are completed by the Leader. When the project is completed, the videos are uploaded to YouTube and scheduled to go public some hours later. They are preemptively added to a Playlist so they're kept in order. The next round of Auditions are uploaded during this period as well. Discography The logins for the original YouTube account were lost during the hiatus so a new one was made. For that, the releases will be listed separately for the pre- and post-hiatus uploads. Pre-Hiatus *2009.18.08 2008 Hello!Project Shinjin Kouen September ~Shibakouen STEP!~ (Hontou?Concerto) *2010.17.10 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ (Hontou?Berryz) *2010.17.10 2006 Fall ~Odore! Morning Curry~ (Hontou?Momusu) *2011.23.07 Cutie Circuit 2006 Final Live in Yomiuri Land East (Hontou?C-ute) *2012.04.05 Unfinished/Dropped (Hontou?Momusu, Hontou?Berryz, Hontou?Miscellaneou) *2013.16.02 Nochiura Natsumi *2013.07.04 Hybrid Punch *2016.14.11 Singles Daizenshuu! Post-Hiatus *2017.19.02 Revival Unit 1 *2017.14.10 Platinum 9 DISCO *2017.18.12 Revival Unit 2 Members Current Members *ismi (Leader) *Rae (Sub-Leader) *Meche *Heachan *Judge *Momobee *Grace *Dora *Anastasia Former Members *alwaysondamove18 *Aly *ArabianLover27 *Ayane *Ayuchii *Aziro *Brit *bulletxangel *ChiiSama92 *cutiesnsd *Denden chan *Elaina *Elementalcrystals *EliMiwa *finalheaven93 *hagumi *kazhy419 *Kila *Kokoro *KuriDesu27 *Mati *Michi Pika (Kamechi) *michikokoro *Nichan *o0SweetFunshine0o *Patty *rcb24718 *Reika *Ren *Risa *Risako *sherrychii *StellaUta *Toma-Chii *Trixia *Usagii *xXxCrazyMusicLover *Yume *yuuri Member Icons ismi icon.png|H?C ismi rae icon.png|H?C Rae meche icon.png|H?C Meche heachan icon.png|H?C Heachan judge icon.png|H?C Judge momobee icon.png|H?C Momobee melody icon.png|H?C Grace dora icon.png|H?C Dora anastasia icon.png|H?C Anastasia GUEST ICON.png|H?C Guest External Links *Forums *FB Group (Closed) *Original YouTube *Current YouTube *Member Concert Icon Gallery